MacRory Massacre
The MacRory Massacre was a battle between the MacRory Militia and a joint Unified Public Safety Force and Star Enterprise Initiatives Unlimited strike force that attempted to assassinate the remaining heirs of the MacRory Dynasty on Halkirk in the Loomis System. ( ) Prelude In response to preceived threats to his family from the Loomis Prosperity Party led by President Ailsa MacMinn and Vice President Tyler MacCrimmon, Raghnall MacRory organized two to three hundred of his family members into a militia. Unable to tolerate any possible threats to their hold on power, MacCrimmon ordered the assassination of the MacRorys under the pretext of arresting them for organizing an unlawful militia. ( ) Order of Battle MacRory Militia * 200 to 300 militia UPSF * 24 armored tactical air vans transporting troopers * 1 command vehicle * some sting shipsAt least two, provided by the Star Enterprise Initiatives Unlimited. Course of Massacre The UPSF/SEIU strike force attempted to bracket the MacRorys at their Caisteal Òrach estate, approaching from both the west and the east, but Tammas MacClacher, a Militia sentry stationed three kilometers inside the estate's boundaries, detected the approach of their eastern element on the illegally modified radar of his air car. MacClacher immediately notified Elphin MacHutchin, the bodyguard of Mánas MacRory, of the approaching strike force. With fifteen minutes warning, MacHutchin ordered the evacuation of Mánas, his wife Elspeth MacRory, his daughter Luíseach MacRory MacGill, and her children Peter and Georgina MacRory. Meanwhile, Raghnall and his militia began to prepare for the defense of the estate, an action Raghnall knew was meant to merely delay the UPSF and SEIU long enough for their MacRorys to escape. Peter and Georgina were the first escape in the estate's civilian air van piloted by Keddy MacRory, fleeing westward and unknowingly into the second prong of the UPSF/SEIU strike force. Keddy was forced to reverse course and return back to the estate only to be shot down by an SEIU sting ship while attempting to land. In response, the Militia returned fire and downed the sting ship. While Elphin evacuated with Mánas and Elspeth, Steaphan MacHutchin, his son, evacuated in a separate air car with Luíseach. Elphin, Mánas, and Elspeth were unable to evacuate however as they came under fire and were killed. Raghnall and his militia continued to resist the attackers, allowing Steaphan and Luíseach to elude capture. In the end, the Militia was defeated and all of its wounded and captured personnel were executed by UPSF troopers, but at the cost of more than ninety UPSF troopers, thirty-five additional wounded troopers, sixteen armored tactical air vans, one command vehicle, and two SEIU sting ships. ( ) Aftermath The massacre of the MacRorys was the catalyst for street demonstrations across Halkirk, demonstrations that the UPSF suppressed violently. Two hundred civilians were arrested and several hundred more were injured. The Massacre also served as the catalyst for the campaign launched one month later by the Loomis Liberation League with many of those behind the massacre and numerous prominent members of the LPP and executives of SEIU being assassinated in the opening hours of the rebellion. ( ) References Category:Battles Category:Specific Events Category:Loomis System